New Beginnings (Drabble of Strength)
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: This is how the break-up scene and aftermath in New Moon should have happened.
1. Chapter 1: The Break-up

**A/N: **New Moon came on ABC Family yesterday and after laughing and yelling at the TV I decided to write a Twilight Drabble. I don't know if I will continue with following Bella or if I will follow other characters as well. The beginning dialogue came from the actual scene in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. This is what Bella should have said. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't want you to come" states Edward so stagnant. I can't believe what I am hearing it feels like he has stung me with a slap.

"You don't... want me" I stammer as I step back from him trying to understand.

"I'd like to ask one favor though." He says standing before me, how could he think I would do anything for him. He just broke my heart, but I like a fool I look up hopeful that maybe he sees the pain in my eyes. That maybe just maybe he realizes that he could never hurt me.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless-do you understand" he states judgingly.

"I…" I begin to speak but Edward cuts me off before I can. **"**Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind; particularly if you're not reminded."

I start again to voice my thoughts but the words fail me as he continues talking, "Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not" he continues his rant sharply adding "You're not good for me, Bella."

I look at him, his hard face and his resolve, "Can I talk now or are you going to continue to cut me off" I say raising my voice.

Edward seems shocked at the rise in my voice and the stone cold look on my face, if he could read my mind he would really be shocked.

"You don't want me. I'm no good for you. You want to stop pretending" I say the words slowly processing them, letting them roll off my tongue. I take a breath, "FUCK YOU, EDWARD!"

I yell it strong and I yell it proud.

"Bella…" he begins but I cut him off this time.

"I love you and you make me feel like shit for it. If you want to leave Edward then leave but don't be a dick about. Don't go into my room and steal my memories; don't take me into the woods to make this easier on yourself."

"Bella, I'm doing this for you"

"Edward, you are not my father" I stare at him like I'm seeing him for the first time. "You're just a boy…a boy stuck in time."

After that realization is spoken I turn around and begin the walk back to my house. I don't think that Edward was ever meant for me. Maybe I was just living in a romance novel; wanting this being that we normally see as dangerous to be my prince charming. I don't think that prince charming actually exist, anyway. I don't think I ever really did believe in one, Edward just blinded me from that fact.

As a kid I was always bring home wild things from the woods; stray dogs and frogs. My mom always said I liked a good project.

I finally made it to the back door of my house without so much as tripping over myself; I never turned back to see if he had followed me or not.

"Thank God, Charlie isn't home yet" I say out-loud while rushing through the door and heading to the kitchen. I try my hardest to hold back the tears. Trying to focus my mind on something else, I decide to start dinner.

I open the cabinets pulling out a pot to boil water.

While gathering the other ingredients on the countertop; I stop my eyes go every which way as I hear a noise coming from upstairs. I rush to my bedroom bursting through the door to see Edward going out of my window.

I would have normally rushed towards it, maybe even; shouted his name begging him to come back: but I didn't.

Instead I go to my bed to see all the things I knew he probably had planned to take away with him: spread across it.

The photos of me and him, me and Alice, and me with his family at my birthday party the day before. All of the gifts I was given laid out before me and all I wanted was to throw them out of the same window he had just jumped out of.

"COWARD!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I turn away from them and head down the stairs to finish cooking.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**A/N:** **This ****scene picks up from the previous chapter jumping to the scene when Edward calls to find out if Bella is alive. I kind of like giving Bella an attitude; I think if someone broke up with me the way that Edward did I couldn't just forgive that. I want Bella to go Fiona on Shameless when Jimmy/Steve came back. **

I have been a little 'crazy' these past few months. I have always been introverted so the fact that I became so popular on my arrival to Forks High always amazed me. I was never the girl to date the hottest guys or the most athletic: my hand-eye coordination sucked. But, Edward Cullen had seen something in me that I didn't understand; he would look at me as if I was this precious prize. Something he had won and wanted to show the world that he loved. He also showed me that he was the only one who would ever love me.

But, now that I have had the time to really review our relationship; I see that I don't want to be someone's favorite toy. I don't want to be someone's show and tell project. I want to be an equal and surprisingly that's how I've always felt. I think I got lost in who or more importantly what Edward was. He was my first love but he was also an enigma. I thought he was perfect but he wasn't his flaws were right in front of my face but I was too blinded by love to really see it.

After I slowly started to regain who I was I realized that some people in my life really didn't need to be there. I decided to stick with the few people I could trust like Angela and Jacob. Speaking of Jake, he and I had become extremely close he was my sun; nothing bad could happen to me with Jake around.

But, things changed once Jake stopped calling and answering my phone calls. I didn't know if he was on steroids or if all his fat turns into muscle. I soon discovered that vampires weren't the only things that were real. It amazed me that fairy tales and tribal stories actually existed. My heart hurt at the thought of losing Jacob but even more so at the fact that he knew how weak I had been for Edward. How I had let him take over my life and dreams.

I had quit working at Newton's Hardware Store and started at the police station filing paperwork and answering phones. I originally had a decent amount of college savings and since I didn't need to buy a car the interest had made my savings go up. I still don't know if college is right for me but I don't think I am the travel around Europe type of girl. But then again I never thought I would jump off a cliff either, but I did.

Jacob wasn't so pleased and I can't say that I blame him but I did it to release and free myself of the past, my past: with Edward. I wanted to move on. I know that Jacob has feelings for me and I love him but does that mean we should be together; I don't know but how he was looking at me right now I think that I am about to find out.

He slowly starts to bend toward me; our lips are so close to touching that I feel weak in the knees. I don't pull away because I've missed him too much these past few weeks. It feels like it is taking forever for this kiss; the kiss that will change our relationship taking us to the next level.

However right when our lips are about to touch when we are staring into each others' eyes the phone rings making us both jump ripping and ruining the moment. Jacob being the closest to it, doesn't move his face, he just keeps looking into my eyes while reaching for the phone.

He answers, "Swan residence" I smile at his cool demeanor but it changes quickly. He voice goes cold "He's not here."

I ask loudly, "Jake who is it?"

He continues ignoring my inquiry, "The Chief is at a funeral."

"Jacob Black who is on the phone" I say again because I will not be ignored in my own house. A question must have been asked on the other end because Jake whispers my name. I go to grab the phone from him and I don't know what Jacob sees in my eyes but he hands it over with no protest.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan. Who am I speaking to?" I asked going into work voice mode.

It is silent on the other end, "hello?" I question while looking down to see if the phone is still connected.

"Bella" his voice shocks me in place as he whispers my name. I look up quickly at Jacob; his eyes sadden as they watch my every move.

"Edward" I choke out "what do you want with my father?" it comes back to me that he wanted to speak to Charlie.

"Bella, you're alive"

Now I am confused where else would I be and why would Edward even care if something where to happen to me. He damn sure didn't care about my well-being when he left in the woods that day. My anger was coming in full force, if I was a wolf like Jake I would have phased in my kitchen.

"I am perfectly fine Edward. Why wouldn't I be? I know you didn't have Alice spying on me since you said you would leave me alone. Leaving me alone means not calling my father to check up on me. NEVER CALL THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" I raise my voice slamming the phone shut in the process.

Jacob stands there gaping at me with a slight rise in his cheeks ready to form a smile.

"I don't know who you are smirking at Jacob Black but you can exit the way you entered" I turn heading towards the stairs.

"Bell—"he begins to say but I cut him off "you knew who it was and instead of being a friend and letting me handle it you were just going to make him think that I was dead. I don't need more boys in my life trying to make my discussions for me, Jacob."

I continued up the stairs to my bedroom. I heard the door slam as Jake left. I know I would forgive Jacob and we would be best buds again but I think that is all we will ever be.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**A/N: _So, I had to make sure I wasn't stealing this idea from MistyHaze420's An Imperfect Love. So, I went through the first two chapters, I'm not but I will be re-reading that story I love it so much; it was my first ever BxJ story and it is a great intro to that pairing. Anyway I know I read something that had a version of Jasper coming to check-up on Bella or Edward trailing Victoria to protect Bella so if anyone knows what story has that please let me know because if I read it than I am crediting the author._**

Only I could find myself lost during a rain storm. I had to get out of town so I decided to drive down to Port Angelus to get away from all the looks and whispers. There were the classics like, 'There goes Chief Swan's daughter I heard she had a nerve breakdown after that Cullen boy dumped her." Or my personal favorite, "Oh, no there's Bella; Cullen must have put it on her good because she went bat shit, cray-cray!"

I only had a few more months until graduation and then I would be leaving Forks. The one good thing about being dumped was that I finally discovered that I had more interest then just reading classic romance novels, I was also good at research, drawing, photography, and I developed an interest in history especially after attending a few tribal council meetings with Jacob. We were back on speaking terms and I was even hanging out with some of the newest pack members.

They thought that Jake and I were in item but I had to let them know especially Leah, the first and only female wolf of their tribe that absolutely nothing was going on between us. After learning her story we have become fast friends. I don't know what it is about misery loving company but we have leaned on each other a lot.

Anyway neither Jake nor Leah could join me on my road trip today so I ventured out alone. There's this fishing supply store on Meyer and since Charlie's birthday is coming up I wanted to get him something for his fishing trip with Billy the following day. Unfortunately, the store doesn't open until 2pm so I have almost three hours to kill. I decide to head over the Clallam County Historical Society for their monthly History Tales lecture series.

They will be talking about the history of the Olympic Peninsula and its surrounding areas. I stood in the back of the room closest to the exit as the speaker began to paint a picture of the area during the early 1900s. I could barely see over the surprising large audience with my five feet four inch height. It was halfway through the presentation when I overheard some girls around my age chatting about the presenter, "OMG, Bridget he is so cute!"

"I know Sarah, my sister was so right. Usually her taste sucks" whispered Bridget.

"His eyes are to die for" said Sarah.

"I know they are so different. They look almost gold" continued Bridget. That last comment caused me to push forward through the crowd until there was an opening through these two elderly nuns. My breath caught in my throat as I stare at none other than Jasper Hale. I couldn't believe I was seeing him. The last time I saw him, let alone any Cullen, was at my unwanted birthday party.

I started to look around 007 style to see if Alice or God forbid Edward was here with him. I stayed low trying to discreetly make my way back to the exit. I almost made it when a little kid ran past me with his mother screaming at him. Sometimes people shouldn't take their kids places. With that thought I tripped over him landing face first on the carpeted floor.

I was embarrassed and hurt there is no doubt about that but what I wanted more than anything was to get out of the building. I picked myself up and headed towards the door; but, before I could exit I was stopped again by one of the nuns I hid underneath.

"Dear, are you all right" she asked nicely?

"Oh, I am fine, ma'am. I'm use to falling over myself" I answered back while holding the handle of the door. The audience was silent and looking at me. I wasn't sure why; with the size of the crowd only the back should have seen my fall. The mother of the little boy was coming towards me, "Miss I am so sorry: apologize, Richard Edward Townsend" she chastised him.

"I'm sorry" he cried with tears coming down his face. I bent to his eye level, "It's okay, sweetie things happen."

As I stood I was met with the golden eyes of Jasper. He smiled, sincerely.

I nodded turning to finally make my exit; I exhaled as the door closed behind me.


	4. Chapter 4: Visit of a Strangers

**A/N: So I have not been updating my stories for a good minute now. I have been doing a lot of fan-videos during my hiatus from writing so please check them out on my youtube channel. Link on profile.**

I think this has been the first time I have been alone in weeks. It seems like such a long time has passed as I make my way into my bedroom. Laundry and homework are the main things on my to-do list today.

Leah and her baby brother, Seth are off visiting relatives and Jacob and Angela have been spending a lot of time together, recently.

Charlie and Billy are off on their three-day fishing trip and I am left to my own devices for the whole three-day weekend since Memorial Day is Monday.

While sitting at my desk chair getting ready to divide the dirty clothes in the hamper, the doorbell rings, glancing at my watch I notice the time.

Running down the stairs I make it to door out of breath but I right myself placing my hands on my knees taking slow breaths, "I really need to work out." I say to myself as I reach for the handle of the door.

"Who is it?" I ask before even thinking of opening it.

"Bella, can we talk? It's me, Jasper."

I release the knob quickly as if it burned my hand. "What exactly do we have to talk about? Is Edward with you?"

"No, no I came alone. No one knows that I am here, Bella." I look at the door skeptically. "Please I just want to talk to you. I need to apologize for-"

I pull the door open in a flash cutting off his sentence. I motion for a disheveled looking Jasper Hale to set inside.

"Jasper you don't owe me anything, let alone an apology."

"But, I tried to-" He begins to say but I cut him off,

"No, the only person in this entire situation that should be apologizing is Edward and maybe your wife, Alice but not you Jasper."

I look at him and he seems shock by my words, "it is in your nature and I was bleeding. You probably would have been able to control yourself if Edward hadn't have pushed me into the wall resulting in more of my blood being exposed to you."

He seems somewhat shocked and relived like I had absolved him of his burden of guilt and fault.

"Thank you Bella" whispers as he turns to leave.

I debate for a second to ask him to stay. To question him about his family and why they allowed him to come and see me; but, then I remember that my life doesn't revolve around the Cullens anymore.

So, close the door behind him and turn heading back up the stairs to my laundry and homework.


	5. Chapter 5: The End of One Chapter

Its official I am no longer in high school anymore and even though Jessica Stanley and I are not friends any longer her Valedictorian speech about the future got me to thinking about mine. So, much so that after all of the fan-fair with my family and friends; I decided to apply for the National Museum of American History Internship at the Smithsonian.

I had debated about applying for weeks now and almost missed the deadline but thankful Leah scored me some much needed alone time away from the surprise graduation party my parents threw for me. If I get the internship I will be moving to DC for the next six months. I am nervous but also really excited.

I decided to join the gang, which included Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry; at the beach the next day. I should find out in a few days if I go it or not; but today I just want to hang out with my friends.

"So, did you hear that Paul said that he smelled vampire last night" Leah said taking a peak at me to gauge my reaction. I ignored her as I continued to play with little Claire.

She is so cute, Quil's imprint it so weird this whole imprinting thing but I guess if the universe decides your faith it sure makes the whole love thing easier.

Well, not so much in Leah's case which sucks ass; damn it I really hated Sam Uley.

Anyway, Jacob decides to chime in, "Shut up Leah. HE did not smell a vampire it was the scent of a bull. It's weird since we don't get any around this area but whatever."

After that tale the day went by much more smoothly, even Leah didn't get upset when Sam showed up to pick up Claire. All in all today was a very good day.

My thoughts wander as I grab the mail from off the floor, "Dad!" I yell since his cruiser is outside.

"Be in in a minute, Bells. These damn weeds are driving me crazy" I smile as I look at the window that I know he is on the other side of.

"Okay, take your time. I'll start dinner" I move to the refrigerator and pull out the left-over chicken from the party yesterday.

"Hmm, I'm thinking a chicken salad would be nice" Mom and Phil are doing a date night in Port Angeles. They are heading back to Jacksonville tomorrow night.

I sigh at the thought of her leaving but I'm happy that she is happy. Her jewelry making business has taken off; at least with the other wives of Phil's teammates.

I glaze down at the charm bracelet that she gave me as my graduation present and eyed the additional wood cavern wolf charm that Jacob added to it; also a graduation gift.

I smirk as I hear Charlie whistling a familiar tune; I decide to join in singing the lyrics as I continue to make dinner. It isn't long before we have both finished our self-assigned task and head to the sink to clean up.

"Well, Bells you are all grown-up now" Charlie starts and I give him the side-eye as he continues soaping up.

"Dad, seriously!" sound exasperated "I know you want me out of your house as soon as possible."

I've finished washing my hands and grab the plates and utensils to the set the table.

"No, Bella you know that is not what I asking" I know but I love to mess with him sometimes.

"I don't want you to leave. I like having you here. Who else is going to cook for me" he chuckles as he grabs the potato chips, a bottle of water and a can of beer joining me at the table.

"Hmm maybe Sue Clearwater" I muse as I dip the spoon into the salad and plop some onto a piece of bread.

His face said it all as he opened his mouth to form words but nothing came out, "you are not funny young lady."

After that we just talked about random things the most interesting being the news report about all those missing people in Seattle.

I decided that I would go to church on Sunday to light a candle for all those missing souls as I headed to my bedroom for the night. I am not the most religious person but I do have a connection to God and his creatures.

I went to take a bath as Charlie and I said good night to each other. I enter my bedroom and it was pitch black which was strange since I intentionally left the side lamp on to remind myself that I wanted to do some light reading before drifting off to sleep.

"Bella," said a familiar voice in front of me so he had to be sitting at my desk. I knew it was Jasper; knew he didn't see anything wrong with being here.

But I did, "Don't scre…" I screamed at the top of my lungs before he could finish.

"DADDY!" I whaled turning on the switch to the light as my dad came to through the door.

"Bells, what's wrong, what happened?" I turn to him hugging him close to me. I do not need another vampire in my life who thinks that it is okay to just stalk me; however, I can't tell my dad what is really going on.

I turn to my open window, making up my mind to keep it shut from now on. The wind blows through the curtains as I look up at my dad's face, "sorry Dad I thought I saw someone lurking in the woods."

"I'll check it out honey but it was probably a deer" he says as he goes to my window poking his head out and then coming back in to close it. "Go to sleep Bells, I will walk around the perimeter and if I see anything suspicious I will call Officer Morgan he is on duty."

I agree half hardly as I since I know that he won't find anything knowing this I settling in for the night but not before going over to the window and opening it.

I whisper into the night, "If you want to talk to me Jasper be a human being and call first." Then I shut and lock my window closing the curtains to the night.

**A/N: OMG two updates in two days both done while at work, amazing! I really wanted to do a scene where Bella addressed the whole stalking in her bedroom but since Edward is not in her life I figured this would be better. Yes, to answer a reviewer's question this will be a Bella/Jasper story; maybe. I really did not have any intention in the beginning of this story to make into a full-blown story but it is looking like that might happen. Who knows?**


End file.
